Потому, что герои не плачут
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: Гарри Поттер - герой волшебного мира. Но так ли это? Может быть, Рита Скитер со своими статейками в Ежедневном Пророке в чём-то права? Гарри Поттер, Лили Эванс, Петуния Дурсли Thanks "The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie" by Muriel Spark for idea.


… **потому, что герои не плачут.**

**Dedicate****to****bonny****Maggie****Smith**

Тридцать первого июля 1980 года в Годриковой Лощине у мистера и миссис Поттер родился сын. Его назвали Гарри Джеймс Поттер.  
Поздравить молодых родителей пришли друзья и родные Лили и Джеймса. Естественно, за исключением Дурслей.

Миссис Дурсли была старшей сестрой миссис Поттер. Вообще-то, сестру Лили звали Петуния. Но будущая миссис Поттер звала её Тунья.  
Петуния Эванс вышла замуж за богатого плотного мужчину с пышными усами. О комплекции мистера Дурсли можно судить, исходя из того, что он еле помещался на табуретке за обеденным столом.  
Петуния знала, что она и её будущий ребёнок будут иметь всё, что не пожелают. Мистер Дурсли решил открыть фирму под названием «Граннингс», которая будет производить свёрла...  
Петуния решила _никогда_ не говорить о том, что её младшая сестра - ведьма. Она дала себе слово, что Вернон _никогда_ не узнает о том, что Лили несколько лет назад закончила какую-то школу для таких же ненормальных, как она. Таким образом, миссис Дурсли ещё больше отгородилась от своей сестры Лили Эванс.  
Вскоре Лили вышла замуж за Джеймса Поттера. Буквально через месяц после старшей сестры.

Когда у мистера и миссис Дурсли родился сын, они назвали его Дадли. Они хотели, чтобы он стал таким же, как Вернон.  
Дурсли-младший _тоже_ ничего не знал о магии.

Лили Поттер приняла бы Тунью в Годриковой Лощине с распростёртыми объятиями. Джеймс хотел познакомиться со свояченицей. Но вскоре он понял, что встреча так никогда и не состоится.  
Дело в том, что Петуния Дурсли ненавидит магию и всех волшебников и ведьм вместе взятых.

Однажды летом Лили с подругами отправилась в Косой переулок, чтобы купить всё необходимое для учёбы.  
К ним со стороны Сумеречного переулка (Knockturn alley) шёл Люциус Малфой со своим отцом.  
Малфои всегда старались показать другим, что они главные. _Мы - чистокровные, у нас _древний род... А кто _вы_? Абсолютно никто. По их мнению, об многих волшебников и ведьм можно вытирать ноги. Особенно об _грязнокровок_...  
Компания Лили очень не любила Малфоев, поэтому они зашли в ближайший магазин, чтобы их не заметили.

Уже выйдя замуж, Лили как-то рассказала этот случай Джеймсу.  
- Знаешь, а ведь Тунья и ей подобные - это те же Малфои, вывернутые наизнанку. Малфои ненавидят маглов и маглорождённых волшебников. Тунья ненавидит магов и магию.  
Но ведь чистокровные волшебники совершенно разные. Каждый человек чем-то отличается от другого, а родство делает людей чем-то похожими друг на друга. Разве сравнить твоих родственников, Визли, Лонгботтомов с Малфоями и им подобными?  
Малфои ненавидят маглов, а также ведьм и волшебников из магловских семей. Они называют нас _грязнокровками_... Они ненавидят нас.  
Я уверена, что в глубине души Тунья хотела бы быть ведьмой. Ведь она писала письмо Дамблдору, чтобы её приняли в Хогвартс. Но, раз это невозможно, она решила надеть маску и говорить всем, что ненавидит нас. А в глубине души она завидует мне - любимая дочь, ведьма... А кто она - магла, которую родители любят меньше, чем младшую сестру?  
Если бы Тунья и захотела снять с себя маску, хотя бы на день или даже час, она бы не смогла это сделать. Вернон - человек, который не терпит хоть что-то, что выходит за рамки его обычной магловской жизни. Хотя мистер Дурсли даже понятия не имел, что он магл.

На новорожденного Гарри пришёл посмотреть даже Альбус Дамблдор, который жил в той же деревне неподалёку от Поттеров.  
Казалось бы, кто такие Поттеры? Ну, во-первых, они были одними из лучших студентов, во-вторых, Лили - бывшая староста.  
«Самый знаменитый волшебник Британии зашёл посмотреть на Гарри, а родная тётя...» - Лили не закончила свою мысль. Она не могла сказать даже про себя, что Тунья порвала с ней отношения. Это случилось в тот самый день, когда мисс Лили Эванс стала миссис Лили Поттер.

Но только ли Альбус решил придти и поздравить молодых родителей? Нет, в дом Поттеров пришла очень знаменитая ведьма. Её имя знакомо каждому студенту Хогвартса, начиная с того момента, когда нужно покупать первые учебники. Она - автор учебников по Истории магии. Её зовут Батильда Бэгшот.

Когда к Поттерам пришли гости, на улице вовсю светило солнце. Оно как бы выражало огромную радость, ведь родился будущий спаситель Британии от тёмного мага.  
Но никто ещё не догадывался, какая судьба у Лили и Джеймса, а тем более, у Гарри.

Ближе к вечеру на небе появилась одинокая тучка и закрыла собой яркое солнце.  
Лили представила себе, что её мир - это солнце, радующее своим теплом, а тучка - это Тунья, которая отвернулась от неё.  
Прошло несколько минут, и ветер отогнал тучку. Солнце принялось светить с новой силой.  
Тогда миссис Поттер подумала: «Может, Тунья когда-нибудь снимет маску и признается в том, что _хотела_ бы быть ведьмой. Может, Дурсли будут с нами общаться».

Лили Поттер была недалека от истины.  
Её сестра, Петуния Дурсли, примет Гарри Поттера в свою семью. Ну и что, что она сделала это только благодаря письму директора Хогвартса. Ну и что, что Тунья помнила, что это та школа, куда она бы поехала учиться, если бы... Ну и что, что для Гарри тучка постоянно закрывала солнышко. Если бы не эта тучка, неизвестно, что было бы с мальчиком-который-выжил.

На первый день рождения Гарри получил в подарок от друзей родителей маленькую метлу.  
Ну конечно, он же сын одного из лучших Ловцов за многие годы... Почти с первого раза малыш стал прекрасно летать. Создавалось впечатление, что он родился прямо на метле.  
В этих словах была какая-то доля правды...

Однажды, малыш Гарри неудачно приземлился на пол. У него сразу же появился небольшой синяк. Другой бы ребёнок закричал от боли. _Другой_, но не Гарри Поттер, будущий спаситель Британии.  
- Почему Гарри не заплакал, он же был совсем маленьким? - удивитесь вы.  
- Да, я знаю. Всё потому, что герои не плачут.

С первых дней жизни он подсознательно готовился к будущему. Хотя он ещё не мог анализировать свои поступки, мыслить так, как дети постарше.

Гарри Поттер рос не таким, как его кузен Дадли - эгоистом, хулиганом...  
Нет, даже с самых первых месяцев было понятно, что он не такой. Гарри - добрый, отзывчивый, готов помочь другим. И ещё - он не плакал и не жаловался.  
- Почему? - спросите вы.  
- Потому, что герои не плачут.

Прошли годы. Лили и Джеймса уже не было в живых. Гарри Джеймс Поттер был сиротой. Правда, у него был крёстный отец, но мальчик даже не подозревал об этом.  
К сожалению, так было даже лучше. Зачем ещё больше расстраивать Гарри, говоря, что его крёстный отец в тюрьме?  
Дурсли не знали о Сириусе. Гарри тоже. До поры до времени, конечно.

Гарри стойко переносил все придирки родственников - тёти, её мужа и двоюродного брата. Гарри никогда не плакал. Поттер - будущий герой, пусть он и не знал об этом.  
Наверно, самое страшное испытание выпало Гарри в мае 1998 года. Поттер притворился мёртвым.  
Юноша стойко выдержал все Круцио. У него не дрогнула ни одна жилка. Гарри вёл себя как профессиональный актёр.  
С такими способностями его должны были пригласить играть в ВАДИ (Wizard Academy of Dramatic Arts - Волшебная Академия Драматического Искусства (комментарий Альбуса Дамблдора к сказке «Фонтан Феи Фортуны» в «Сказках барда Бидля»), прим. автора). Жаль, что не пригласили...  
Семнадцатилетний юноша, герой магического мира, вынес то, о чём даже и подумать-то страшно.  
Гарри выдержал до конца. Он убил Тома Реддла. Да, он убил _Гитлера_ волшебного мира.  
Но как? Только ли любовь Лили помогла ему в этом?  
Беллатрикс Лестрейндж сказала, что _нужно захотеть_... Да, Гарри _захотел_ убить магическую копию Адольфа _Шикльгрубера_, по сути, наполовину _грязнокровку... Шикльгрубера_, а не Гитлера - маску, которую надел на себя человек, в котором текла еврейская кровь.  
Гарри не спасовал перед врагом.  
- Почему? - спросите вы.  
- Потому, что герои не плачут.

27.09-1.10.2010 и 08.01.2011 (добавлена одна фраза)


End file.
